villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Priscilla Northwest
Priscilla Northwest is a supporting antagonist throughout the Disney series, Gravity Falls. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Appearance Priscilla Northwest has long light brown hair that seems to go in every direction. Her nose is just like Pacifica's. She wears pink lipstick and has a slightly aged look on her face. Her face seems very artificial, with stretched, over-sized lips that take up most of the lower half of her face. She is seen wearing a long red, white, and blue dress, as well as matching earrings, and a feather in her hair on Pioneer Day. In "The Golf War," she wears a cream and green golfing outfit, with a heart on the shirt, green cap and shoes, and diamond earrings. Later on, she wears a burgundy dress as she prepares to go a party. She always seems to be smiling widely. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she wears a sea-foam green dress with pearls, gold bracelets, diamond-shaped silver earrings (the same ones from "The Golf War"), and black shoes. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," she wears a purple dress with thin shoulder straps, the diamond earrings from her golfing outfit, and black high heels. Personality Priscilla Northwest enjoys being wealthy and takes pride in being married to a descendant of Nathaniel Northwest, the alleged founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It appears that she and Preston are as snobbish as their daughter, and support her being rude to others. She is also very vain, and takes great pride in her looks and appearance. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it is revealed that she follows her husband's commands and shares a similar disregard towards others by allowing Preston to psychologically abuse Pacifica to make her follow commands. She also has a strict view towards etiquette. History Season 1 She and Preston are mentioned by Pacifica in "Double Dipper," when she invites the people at the party at the Mystery Shack to come to an after-party on her parents' boat. In "Irrational Treasure," she celebrates Pioneer Day with Pacifica and her husband. They pose together for a family photo after the opening ceremony, and later she and Preston both laugh at a comment Pacifica makes to Mabel before going home. Season 2 In "The Golf War," Priscilla and Preston are seen at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt with Pacifica, and they stand by as she insults the Pines family. They later bring Pacifica back to the minigolf course for her competition against Mabel, reminding (and pressuring) her to win. They do not stay to watch because they have a party to attend. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she reprimands her daughter for wearing the wrong color dress to the family's "practice dinner." When the ghost makes it's presence known, she hides under the table with the rest of her family. During the party, she greets the guests alongside her husband. When Dipper manages to capture the ghost, she shows a small amount of gratitude, having the butler shake his hand. When the ghost escapes, and starts turning the guests to wood, Priscilla joins her husband in their panic room. She later watches as her husband fails to stop Pacifica from letting the "common folk" in. In "The Last Mabelcorn," an image of her from "Northwest Mansion Mystery" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," she makes a very brief appearance in town while she is with her family, as Dipper flies over the townsfolk on a prison pod. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Priscilla witnesses her husband's face being disfigured by Bill. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," she is seen among the people on the throne of frozen human agony. Pacifica is shown to be shocked at how her parents are treated, stating that they're bad, but even they don't deserve such treatment. At the end of the episode, her family is forced to sell their mansion in order to retain their fortune, and she informs Pacifica that she'll only have one pony now. Quotes Gallery S1e8 mr and mrs northwest cheering.png S2e10 preston asks.png S2e10_mrs_northwest_panic.png S2e18_Preston_struggles.png S2e20 Northwests' comeuppance.png|Priscilla's defeat in Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls. S2e20_you_will_only_have_one_pony.png External Links * Priscilla Northwest - Gravity Falls Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Hero